


Cats in the Coffee Shop

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki gets the opening shift at a coffee shop for extra cash. They told him about the guy with 3 cats who stops by before they open. Tsukki just didn't expect him to actually show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats in the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck are endings even?? I don't know but I'll pretend I like the ending for the sake of peace of mind.

To be fair they did tell him this would happen, but Tsukki still can’t believe it actually happened. He wouldn’t have taken the job if they were dead serious about the guy with three cats who stops by in the mornings. He’s in too deep now to just quit, and with the black cat currently staring him down as he prepares the man’s mocha he feels like if he did leave they would find him anyway.

It’s not so bad as it is just really unnerving to have so many cats about watching him.Tsukki may be spectacularly terrible with animals but to be able to have at least three cats trail behind you happily is a whole new level of weird. The only thing weirder is how excited the guy ,Tanaka Ryuu-something, can be in the mornings.

He always talks with Tsukki despite the lackluster replies he gets in return. Because of this Tsukki knows all the cats names, how Tanaka found them, and their little habits. He couldn’t forget even if he wanted to with how proudly Tanaka talks about them everyday. It’s like the cats are his kids and Tanaka the proud cat father. Still it’s better conversation than what other customers give.

_[Obviously he’s not human...]_

Tsukki texts his boredom relief one day during his break to voice this theory. Kuroo has demanded that Tsukki keep him updated on everything that is Tanaka and his hoard of cats. Tsukki has become a master at snapping secret photos no thanks to Kuroo’s terrible influence.

 

**[They are just cats Tsukki it really isn’t that hard to get them to listen to you.**

 

_You don’t listen to shit I say_

 

**You don’t give enough treats.**

 

_Fair enough.]_

\--

Tsukki yawns tiredly as he finishes setting down all the chairs in the shop and opening the front door. It’ll be about five minutes before they actually open but Tsukki is ahead of schedule this time and already has the cat food dishes filled and ready. As always Tanaka arrives not even a minute later but something is very different this morning.

 

_[SIX! He has SIX cats this time!]_

 

Tsukki texts Kuroo quickly when he turns around to start on the routine mocha, rules be damned there are six cats tumbling about as he’s trying to work. How can he not text about this?

 

**[Holy shit that’s amazing!**

 

_No Kuroo it is in fact not amazing! Never mind forget I said anything!]_

  
Tsukki scoffs at his phone and shoves it back in it’s safe place. Kuroo is no help at all and he’s only made his morning with that text. Tsukki focuses on just making the coffee and getting back to a normal work environment. Tanaka is leaning against the counter as always and introducing Tsukki to the new cats.

“This here is Kuma he finally decided to walk with us today.” Tanaka says as he picks up a large brown scruffy cat that does indeed resemble a bear. The cat gives Tsukki a raspy deep meow in greeting before Tanaka gently sets him down. The next cat is a calico cat for some reason named Paint that just decided to follow them for no damn reason.

“And last but not least is...” Tanaka trails off when realizes that the last cat isn’t with the group. Panic is clear in his eyes as he stoops low to see if he can find the last cat. Tsukki looks up just in time to spot a lump of orange moving upwards then suddenly falling down. He clears the counter in one jump before he can even think twice about what he’s doing. Tsukki manages to catch the kitten in his hands and shield it as he crashes into the tacky bookshelf used to house ugly nicknacks.

“You little shit.” Tsukki huffs at the kitten in his arms clinging to him for dear life. The kitten meows loudly at Tsukki before nuzzling closer getting comfortable. Tsukki snorts and hands the kitten back to Tanaka who has been apologizing and complimenting Tsukki’s quick thinking the whole time.

“It was no problem but-.” Tsukki isn’t able to finish as Tanaka suddenly slams his hand against the wall by Tsukki’s face effectively stopping the bookshelf from falling on top of him. Tsukki can only blink as Tanaka uses one hand to push the heavy wooden shelf back into place. ‘I can’t move that thing without help... has this guy always been so strong?’ Tsukki wonders while he tries to not stare at Tanaka’s flexing arms.  Their faces are terribly close and Tsukki should not be so flustered by any of this.

“Sorry about that! I just reacted without thinking.” Tanaka chuckles, mirth dancing in his blue-gray eyes. He pulls away and allows Tsukki to get back to work while he tidies up the bookshelf. Tsukki can only vaguely follow what Tanaka is saying to him as things slowly settle down. Between the short adrenaline rush and Tanaka unintentionally being extremely hot Tsukki is finding it hard to focus.

“So what food do you like the best?” Tanaka asks, the first thing that manages to get through to Tsukki.

“Huh? Oh Strawberry shortcake is cool I guess.” Tsukki replies while handing Tanaka his drink. Tanaka accepts it and in return Tsukki is given a slip of paper. He can see the beginnings of a phone number on it plus a shitty cat doodle.

“Awesome I know the perfect place! Then it’s a date!” Tanaka says happily. With a wave goodbye and a wink Tanaka is gone before Tsukki can say anything. It doesn’t quite catch up to Tsukki what just happened until his break of the day starts.

 

_[I think I have a date with the dude who has 6 cats?_

 

**You always get the best guys...]**

 

 


End file.
